It Was An Accident
by Cumor
Summary: When an item goes missing, it's up to Carlisle to get to the truth. Warning: Contains corporal punishment of teen-aged vampires. Don't like? Don't read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Contains corporal punishment of couple of teenage vampires. If this is not to your liking, please find something that fits your taste.

 **Disclaimer:** Well, they certainly aren't mind, though I wish a few of them were. The characters remain the property of Stephenie Meyers and I thank her for the loan. I promise not to bend, fold, or mutilate them. I may just get them a bit dusty.

 **AN:** I apologize for this. I should be working with either Jane or our little Carlisle and his El-zar, but Edward decided to be a brat the other night. He kept me awake screaming at Carlisle. I tossed and turned while he kept it up until I finally gave up and started to write. I thought it was going to be a one shot, but it seems to have turned into a twofer. I'll get back to work on my other stories, but the brat had to get his way. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"And you can stay in your room until you're ready to own up to your errors like a man," Carlisle thundered as he snapped Edward's bedroom door closed and stalked down the hallway and into the living room.

"I didn't do anything," the boy screamed seconds before a loud thud resonated throughout the house as he threw a book against the scarred wooden panel.

The young doctor's hands went to the buckle of his belt as he turned back towards his son's room, but his gentle wife quickly grasped his arm and drew him towards the couch.

"Let him be, Carlisle. You're both far too worked up right now. You and Edward need some time to calm down before anything regrettable happens," she said while perching on the edge of the cushion as her mate began to wear a track in the rug with his pacing.

"It already has, Esme. My son has lied to my face, and mark my words, he _will_ come to regret that."

"Maybe he isn't lying. It's possible that someone could have broken in while we were out."

The blond stopped and shot his wife an incredulous look.

"And the only thing taken was your vase?"

"Vase thieves," she offered with a slight shrug and a smile. "Only trafficking in the finest porcelain."

"Esme, please."

"Well why in the world would Edward take it? It doesn't make sense. Besides, he knows what it means to me."

"Exactly. He does indeed know, and it's like him to take it in one of his sullen moods. Since I've added Rosalie to the family, he has been backsliding a great deal." Carlisle stopped pacing and ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "It's as if we're back at square one. Like we haven't made any progress at all as a family."

"He's sensitive. Change is hard for him. It's going to take time for him to accept any new additions. He's used to being the baby."

"And I'm willing to give him time to adjust, but I won't tolerate his lies. He knows better. The misbehavior I could forgive if he were only truthful about it. At the start of our relationship we had an issue with little white lies. He would fib to me in an attempt to get out of trouble, but only wound up digging himself in deeper. It too a lot of work, but I was confident that I had purged that habit from his system well before you came along. Edward knows how I feel about falsehoods, and should count himself lucky that he still possess the ability to sit this evening." The budding patriarch raised his voice slightly for his son's benefit as he added, "And he won't be sitting much longer is he doesn't amend his attitude and start being truthful."

Angry mumbling and another thump was the answering response from down the hall.

"Keep it up, Edward. Keep it up and see if you don't find yourself standing in the corner nursing a very sore backside."

Carlisle sank down next to his mate and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, focusing on the mild pain as a distraction.

"I don't know what to do anymore to get through to that boy. His rudeness to Rose already has her hiding away in her room, and now he's acting out against you. I don't know how much more our little family can take."

"It can take whatever it must," she assured him while resting her hand on his knee. "All families have their ups and downs. We'll get through this and be better for it. Out bond will be stronger for having survived."

"If we survive," he corrected as he took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I wish I had your optimism."

"You do. It's sitting right here next to you always willing to lend support when needed."

"I must have done something right somewhere along the way to get so lucky."

He kissed her cheek and was rewarded by a gagging sound coming from his son's room.

Esme lowered her head and giggled, then patted her husband's leg while looking back at him with a smile.

"I think what we all need is a little distance. What about giving Edward some space for an hour or so? It will give him some much needed time to reflect. It's a beautiful afternoon. We can go for a walk. Clear the air as well as the mind. I'm sure things be better when we return."

"I believe you may be onto something, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he got to his feet and extended a hand to assist her. "There's a bit of sun, so you might want to grab a hat."

"I'll do just that, and why don't you invite Rose to come along. I'm certain all this arguing has to be working on her nerves. She'll enjoy a relaxing evening stroll."

"I do like the idea of having two beautiful ladies on my arm. I'll be the talk of the town."

Esme's laugh was music to his ears and a balm for his stricken spirit. She gave him a gentle shove towards their daughter's door before quickly disappearing into their own room to gather a few things.

"Rose," Carlisle called as he knocked lightly. "Esme and I are going out for a walk. Would you care to join us? Maybe do a little hunting along the way?"

"No, thank you, Carlisle. Your offer is very kind, but I'm working on something right now and don't care to leave it."

"Are you sure? Some fresh air might do you good."

"I'm quite sure. Maybe next time."

"Is there anything you need while we're out? Anything for this project of yours?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Alright, sweetheart. We'll be back soon."

"Take your time. Enjoy your stroll."

Carlisle nodded then made his way to Edward's room.

"Edward Anthony, you are to stay in that room and use this time to consider the high cost of being dishonest with me," he said in a stern rarely used tone. "We'll discuss this matter further when I return."

"It doesn't matter. What's the point in being honest if you're not believed anyway?" the youth snapped.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. He didn't like to argue, certainly not with his first born, and he didn't want to discipline the boy but he wasn't being given many other options.

Leaning his head against the solid oak door, he softened his voice into a plea.

"Edward, just tell me the truth. There's nothing we can't fix as long as you talk to me."

"There's nothing to fix. Go on out with your hussy. I'm through talking."

"Edward," Carlisle growled out in a warning, but Esme had returned and easily took hold of his hand, pulling him away.

"He didn't mean it. He's just upset."

"He meant it. He doesn't say anything he doesn't mean."

"Let him cool off, Carlisle. It's going to be okay. Calmer heads will prevail and this will pass."

"I'm not sure about that, but I am contemplating picking a sturdy switch on our outing. I may not be able to get through that hard head, but I can make an impression on his softer behind."

"Go to hell, Carlisle!" the boy yelled as he embedded a boot in the dry wall.

Carlisle's black eyes flashed dangerously, but Esme latched onto his arm and tugged him out the front door before he had a chance to murder her baby boy.

* * *

As the couple wandered down the sidewalk, their daughter watched them pass before turned her attention back to the fragments of porcelain scattered across her bedspread. What was she going to do? She couldn't fix it, and now she was afraid of what would happen if she confessed to breaking it. Edward would never forgive her for what he no doubt would consider her setting him up to take the fall. Esme would be disappointed with her for having accidentally broken the damn thing. And then there was Carlisle. An involuntary shudder raced up Rosalie's spine.

Hearing him yell at Edward had been a horrifying experience. She hadn't known him long, but she had never heard him raise his voice to anyone. How angry did he have to be to reach that point?

Rose prodded the shattered remains as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was only trying to be helpful. Esme had been out tending her flowers when the girl decided to surprise her by tidying up. Unfortunately, she still wasn't use to her strength and when she went to take it down off the mantle to dust...

She didn't think she could stand being yelled at or worse. While she had tried to block the argument out, it had been impossible not to hear what Carlisle had threatened to do to Edward. He wouldn't. He just couldn't. It wasn't like they were children. And yet, here she was trying to hide the broken vase like a naughty child. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head in shame.

"It _was_ you. I should have known."

Rose had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Edward's entrance until it was too late. Still, she flipped a blanket over the broken bits to conceal her misdeed before glancing over at him with apologetic sad eyes.

Edward huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Why did you do it?" he demanded with a snarl.

"It was an accident."

"Then why didn't you say something when it happened? That would have been the thing to do."

"I knew Esme would be upset. She told me that the vase was a gift from Carlisle, and I know it meant a lot to her. I just couldn't face her."

"So you hung me out to dry," he sneered. "Great. I know you don't like me, but this is really low."

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Edward. Truly. I was hoping to figure out a way to fix or replace it. By the time I realized that I couldn't... I planned to tell them I broke it, but Carlisle had already assumed it was you."

"And you figured that you were off the hook so why bother incriminating yourself."

"No. It's not like that. I know we argue, but I would never ... I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

He snorted.

"Something bad is going to happen to me if you don't come clean."

"I know," she whispered as she glanced down, studying the weave of the fabric to avoid meeting his eyes. "I heard what Carlisle said. He can't be serious."

"He's dead serious only it won't be a switch he'll be taking to me. Hell, I'll be lucky if he doesn't use his belt, and it's all your doing."

Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she whimpered softly.

"Edward, I'm sorry. So sorry."

The mind reader scowled and gritted his teeth as he fumed, but Rosalie's inner monologue was beginning to get to him. She was berating herself horribly. The annoying snobby princess was causing herself more suffering that Carlisle could ever inflict, and...

The boy straightened as he searched her face for conformation of what he was hearing.

"You're scared?"

"What?" she asked as she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Why are you scared of Carlisle? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't be, mind you , but it's not like he's ever done anything to you."

He detected a slight shiver before she raised her head and forced herself to meet his eyes.

"I'm not scared of him. I just... I just..." _I'm just terrified of what he will do to me. I don't think anyone ... I can't imagine my parents ever having... I'd die from embarrassment alone, and no telling how much it would hurt._

"It hurts," Edward confided with a nod.

"What?"

"You're wondering what it's like, right? It's not good. He will blister your ass until you can't sit for a month. He's a doctor so he knows how to do that kind of thing. You don't want to ever get on Carlisle's bad side if you can help it."

The bronze-haired boy pulled out a chair and sat down as he blew out a long suffering sigh.

"There was a time when he was afraid to lay a hand on me. He didn't trust himself because he knows how easy it is to lose control and really hurt someone. You might think I would have appreciated that quality, but no. I had a few issues here and there adjusting to my new life, my abilities, and Carlisle's rules. I kept taking advantage of his nature because I knew he was scared of what he might do. I pushed him and pushed him until one day I ...acquired some sheet music. The hand is quicker than the eye, after all, and our hands are even faster than most. I didn't see the point in wasting my money on something I could easily take. Well that was the day I went too far. He dragged me back to the store, by my ear no less, made me apologize and give back what I had stolen. He and I had a long long talk that night, and I found out how hard Carlisle's hand can be."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and groaned a little at the memory.

"You could say that I'm somewhat responsible for creating that monster, so I'm pretty much an expert. He would probably go a bit easier on you like he did with Esme, but it's still nothing to play around with. He trusts himself now, and knows just how far he can go. Since it takes a lot to cause lasting damage to us, he's not worried one bit. I've had bruises that lasted for weeks, and cracks in my skin that liked to never heal. And that wasn't even from times when he was really mad. You don't want to see him really mad. Since we heal without scars, he can do just about anything, even pull your tongue out for lying. That's one of those things you have to be really careful about. He'll give it back eventually and it _will_ reattach, but the constant ache from it being ripped out last longer than you might think."

"Oh, my God, Edward. What am I going to do? He'll be furious."

"Yeah, he will be," he agreed, smirking at seeing her eyes widen with fright. "Since you kept the truth to yourself, Carlisle will consider that lying. He doesn't do lying, but I don't think he'll pull your tongue out the first time. You'll probably just get a spanking, though I wouldn't be surprised if lying rockets you beyond the standard hand spanking and right to a severe belting."

The mind reader could have sworn that the blond woman was growing paler by the second. He couldn't keep up with her mental chatter any longer as her mind was being overtaken by panic.

Suddenly, Rose flew off the bed and swiftly began to gather her few belongings.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with an immediate feeling of dread..

"I have to get out of here. I have to go. I can't ... I won't... I don't want to lose my tongue."

"No," he said as he stood and blocked her path. "You can't leave."

"I have to. I can't stay here. I didn't know. Oh God!"

Now he'd done it. Edward was truly starting to worry. There was no way he could explain Rosalie's disappearance and not implicate himself. Carlisle would be outraged, and he sincerely doubted that Esme would be inclined to save him this time. Neither of his "parents" would find his stories or the fear he incited in Rosalie amusing. If he didn't find a way to head her flight off, he was a dead man, for the second time and this time it might be permanent.

"Rosalie, I'm sure since this is the first time you've gotten in trouble, it won't be ..."

"You don't know for sure. If Carlisle will do that to someone he loves, how much worse would he treat me? He doesn't even really know me."

The sound of Carlisle's thoughts reached Edward several minutes before the patriarch and Esme came into hearing range spurring an urgency in the lad. He had to fix this. He had to fix it now.

"Listen, Rose. Give me what's left of the vase."

"What? What for?"

"Just give it to me. I don't want you to get into trouble. You're right. You haven't been part of the family long enough and it isn't right for you to be traumatized. I'm already getting my ass beaten so it won't make that much of a difference. It might make it easier on me, really. If I tell Carlisle that I broke the vase, he'll be happy that I decided to be honest and might give me a break."

"Edward, that isn't fair to you. You didn't break it."

"I know, but my behavior really was atrocious. I ..." Edward sighed and his shoulders sank as the truth of his statement hit home. "I haven't been very kind. I think... I know I deserve to be punished."

"But..."

"Let me do this," he said as he jerked back the bedspread and scooped up the fractured pieces. "It's alright."

"Aren't you scared?"

"A little," he admitted with a nod.

"What if he rips out your tongue?" she demanded with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I trust that he won't. Really, Rose. I'll be okay. Try not to worry."

At that moment both teens caught the sound of Carlisle and Esme approaching in the house.

"I better get back to my room. You stay here and don't say _anything_. Leave this to me. I can handle Carlisle."

Edward darted back to his bedroom and shut himself in just as the front door opened.

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with our son? We could have stayed out longer."

"I'm sure. Keeping him on edge isn't fair to him," the doctor answered as he kissed is wife then sighed. "You would think it would get easier, but if anything this task just becomes more arduous as time goes on."

"No one said raising children was easy."

"I'm grateful that you weren't difficult and so far neither is Rose. Maybe I should have stuck to girls."

Esme laughed and gently patted his cheek.

"We all have our moments. I doubt that Y chromosome really makes that big of a difference."

"You would be surprised," he said with a sad smile then cleared his throat. "I better go deal with the brat before I find a way to talk myself out of it."

"I'll be outside if you need me."

With a last supportive squeeze, Esme wandered out into the backyard to distract herself while her mate corrected for baby boy.

Carlisle stood in the living room for a few minutes contemplating his next move. Drawing a breath, he walked down the hallway and knocked softly on his daughter's door.

"Rose, would you mind helping Esme in the garden?"

"Do I have to?"

"I would really appreciate it if you did, and I'm certain that Esme would enjoy your company."

"I'll be right out."

As the woman opened the door, Carlisle was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He reached out to brush her cheek, but she flinched away from his touch. Pulling his hand back, the elder's brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Did something happen while we were gone? Did Edward say or do something to upset you?"

"No. No. Edward stayed in his room all afternoon. He's been a complete gentleman."

Carlisle raised a brow as a skeptical expression crossed his face.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she replied with an answering nod. "Absolutely."

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I'll help in any way that I can."

"I know."

Silence descended upon them as he carefully considered the distraught girl, his heart going out to her. When it became clear that she wasn't going to come forward with the cause of her distress, Carlisle sighed inwardly.

"Alright then, kitten. Please go out to the garden and try to relax. Just keep in mind that I'm always available whenever you feel the need to talk."

"Thank you."

Scooting by, she quickly disappeared leaving a very confused patriarch in her wake.

* * *

When the knock came, Edward felt his heart jump into his throat. It was bad enough when he was in trouble for his own screw ups, but having his ass on the line for someone else... Well that was new and on a deeper level of unpleasantness. Glancing at the damning evidence on his dresser, he moaned to himself. Why was he doing this? He didn't even like Rosalie.

"Edward, may I come in?" Carlisle called as he tapped against the door once more.

 _As if I could stop you._

"Yes. I'm sorry. Of course. Come in," the boy answered.

Carlisle stepped into the room then closed the door firmly and leaned his back against it as he crossed his arms and gazed at his son.

"Are you ready to...," he began, but Edward quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, and I'm sorry about this," the youth said as he motioned towards his dresser and the shards laying on top.

The doctor's brow knitted in stunned confusion.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"It was an accident. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and misjudged how close I was to the mantle. I truly didn't mean for it to happen," he answered from his seat on the edge of his bed.

Carlisle's frown deepened. His son was avoiding making eye contact which was highly unusual. The boy was usually more assertive. Even when in trouble he tended to meet challenges head on, but now he sat with his head bowed and his darkened eyes trained on the polished floorboards. He appeared absolutely miserable.

 _What's bothering you, Edward?_

"I think that's pretty obvious."

"I don't think so."

Without lifting his head, Edward raised his eyes and shot his elder a sad expression.

"You're going to take a strip out of my hide. Wouldn't being on the receiving end of something like that bother you?"

"There's something else. What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want the truth, son," he said in a velvet soft voice.

"I told you the truth. I accidentally broke the vase. The evidence is right there."

"Why didn't you speak up before? Why would you dig yourself into a deeper hole? I know accidents happen. You wouldn't have been punished if you had said something when it occurred. You know this, so..."

"I just didn't." Edward snapped. "Look, can we get on with it, Carlisle? I screwed up. I know that. There's no point in playing twenty questions."

"Tone, Edward. Don't you think you've gotten yourself into enough trouble today?"

The mind reader placed his face in his hands and groaned. After taking several deep breaths he raised his head and met his creator's gaze.

"I apologize," he began in a more subdued voice. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to see the disappointment that's in your face right now. Maybe that's cowardly, but it's true. It seems that since Rose has been here I haven't been able to do anything right. I can't get your approval. At least I couldn't until recently. Now that she and I have been tolerating each other, it felt like you and I were nearly back to normal. I didn't want to lose that, Carlisle. I didn't want to disappoint you, but that's exactly what I wound up doing. I disappointed you. I disappointed Esme. And it's all because I had a clumsy moment. I... panicked. I know I should have confessed, but ... well I thought that I could fix or replace it before anyone noticed and no one would be the wiser. I broke it, so that seemed like a fair punishment. Spend my money to make things right, like paying a fine. It would have been painful, but nowhere near as painful as your disapproval of me."

There was a glaze of tears in the boy's dark eyes as he reached the end of his confession. A fact nearly missed by his father as the youth immediately closed them and hung his head in shame.

Carlisle's expression softened in the face of his child's distress. Crossing the room, he took a seat next to his son and placed a comforting hand on his hunched shoulder.

"Edward, I could never in a million years disapprove of you," he quietly assured his eldest.

"You have for months."

"I have not. What I've disapproved of is your behavior. Never you."

"Same thing."

"No, buddy, it isn't. Not even close."

Edward humphed and angled a bit further from Carlisle.

Suppressing a sigh, the elder raised his eyes and gathered his thoughts before speaking again.

"Edward, you are my pride and joy. You ended my solitude and changed my entire life. I feel nothing but overwhelming love and gratitude towards you. I could never be disappointed in you."

"Yes, you..."

Carlisle gripped the boy's chin firmly, startling him into silence. Gently he turned Edward's head until their eyes met.

"No. I _never_ will be."

"How can you think that? Look at the way I acted today. How can you not be?"

"Your behavior doesn't define you. Edward Anthony Masen, you are a good person. You have an enormous capacity for love and go out of your way to help others. Yes, you are prone to bouts of moodiness. You can be as hard headed as any mule. You make mistakes, which you eventually own up to. No one is perfect, Edward. I've never expected you to be, but you do come pretty close most of the time."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"No. I'm not angry with you. I'm not disappointed in you. I'm proud of you for finally admitting to your error in judgment and acknowledging that your behavior could have been better. I can't ask for more than that."

"You can ask for me to not be a jerk to begin with."

The blond smiled and ruffled his son's already messy hair.

"You can't be an angel all the time."

Edward sighed heavily as he glanced towards the bits of pottery.

"I owe Esme an apology, and I'll still give you the cash to replace it."

"An apology will be appreciated, but hang onto your cash. I've wanted to get Esme a nicer vase for awhile. This created the perfect opportunity."

"So it was actually a good thing that I broke it."

Carlisle cocked his head and raised a brow.

"I wouldn't go that far, son, but it's not a major tragedy."

"And I'm still going to be punished," the youth surmised.

"I'm afraid so, but not for breaking the vase."

"For hiding the truth?"

"For lying," the doctor answered with a brief nod.

Edward's focus fell to a scuff mark on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess I did kinda do that."

"Kinda," Carlisle agreed.

"Can't we chalk that up to a stupid mistake? Let it be considered just a learning experience. I promise I won't do it again."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't, and I'm positive that this will be a great learning experience for you."

"I don't like the sound of that, Carlisle."

"I didn't expect that you would."

The patriarch gave his boy a pat on the back before nudging him off the bed.

With a drawn out sigh, Edward slipped to his feet and took the all too familiar position near the outside of Carlisle's right knee.

"Is there anything else you believe we need to discuss?" the blond asked, to which his boy shook his head. "Then let's put this whole mess behind us."

"That's my behind you're talking about," the mind reader grumbled as he allowed himself to be eased across his creator's lap.

"Be glad I'm not using my belt. Your behavior more than earned it today."

Edward nodded while resting his head against his folded arms and waited for the first stroke to fall. He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Out in the garden, Esme heard the first crack of her mate's hand delivering justice to her son's unfortunate backside. She held her breath for a moment while silently reminding herself that it was for Edward's betterment that Carlisle took him to task when necessary. Exhaling softly she said a prayer that they would reach a point in their lives when it would no longer be necessary. It was inevitable that faint cries of pain would reach her sensitive ears and crush her equally sensitive heart. She trusted Carlisle. She knew he loved Edward too much to really hurt him, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Nor did it stop her from wanting to run into the house and protect her son.

Drawing another deep breath, she was struggling to calm herself when she noticed that Rosalie was frozen in place. To a human the young blond would have appeared to be a statue kneeling among the flowers, but Esme could see the faint tremors coursing through her body.

"What's wrong, Rose? Honey, are you alright?"

When the girl didn't respond, the older woman gently touched her arm.

"Rose?"

A stuttering breath erupted from the girl before she looked at Esme with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"He's really doing it, isn't he? I can't believe ... I didn't want to believe... How can he do that to Edward? How can Edward allow it? Why doesn't Carlisle restrict him to the house or something like that? That's what he's done in the past when we argued."

"I'm afraid this situation is a little different."

"Why?"

"Let's go sit on the swing and I'll try to explain it the way Carlisle once explained it to me."

Esme stood and dusted the dirt off her knees before leading the way towards the dark polished swing suspended between the shade trees. Once they were both comfortably settled, she stilled her breath and gathered her thoughts. It was in that stillness that they both heard the first yelp of pain issued from the house.

"You have to stop him," Rose demanded. "This isn't right."

"Edward will be okay."

"No he won't. He's being beaten."

"He's not being beaten, that I can assure you. In all likelihood Edward won't be sitting comfortably for a number of hours, but by tomorrow he'll be back to his old self. Maybe a little wiser. That's all."

"It sounds like Carlisle is killing him," Rosalie noted as a louder slap echoed through the yard followed by a blood curdling yelp.

"Trust me, it sounds worse than it is. It took some first hand experience for me to really understand, but it is true. Carlisle promised me that he would only be using his bare hand on the seat of Edward's pants this time. While it wouldn't have been unreasonable for him to take a strap to him given Edward's earlier attitude, that's something rarely required and they'll both do their best to avoid it. It hurts Carlisle to be that harsh so he reserves such things for truly grievous offenses."

"I don't think it hurts him at all. If it did he wouldn't do it."

"Carlisle is responsible for us. He is required to enforce the rules. It's meant to help keep us safe."

"From what?"

"There's many hazards, darling. You know that."

"But a vase isn't dangerous."

"No, but Edward's attitude about it could have been. We have to be able to trust each other. It's hard to trust someone who lies to you."

"Why do you think he lied?"

"Because he's being punished right now. If he didn't admit the truth and accept discipline, Carlisle wouldn't be spanking him. That's just not how it works. He's not correcting him as a means of retribution. It's to teach him how to better behave and that requires Edward's acceptance of the lesson."

"So telling the truth leads to being beaten."

"No, Rose. You misunderstand." Esme sighed softly to herself. "Or maybe it's me. I've never had to try to explain this before."

The matriarch quickly reviewed her statements in an attempt to see where her explanation had gone wrong then tried again.

"By your own admission, you are aware that Edward has been punished, but this is the first time that has taken a physical turn."

Rosalie nodded.

"I told you that it would take a very serious infraction for him to use his belt. Likewise, he only resorts to physical punishment in extremely specific circumstances. Putting yourself in danger, blatant defiance, or lying are the usual parameters. Now, if he has tried other methods and failed to get the point across, he may deem a few swats appropriate, but that's rare."

"And you say you have experience with this?"

"Mmm." Esme felt a phantom heat in her cheeks and ducked her head in embarrassment. "Once or twice."

"But you're his wife," Rose gasped absolutely horrified.

"That I am, but he created me and is just as responsible for me as he is for you and Edward. I'm afraid the same rules apply to everyone. Carlisle isn't anything if not fair."

The blond sat there in silent contemplation for several minutes before looking up at Esme.

"He would... He would do that to me?"

"Only as a last resort, baby, and I doubt that you have anything to worry about. I know the transition into this life has be difficult for you, but you've done a wonderful job of accepting Carlisle's lead and honoring the rules. You're a fine young woman, Rosalie. A person would have to be blind not to see that. I can't imagine you getting into any sort of serious trouble requiring correction. It is definitely not worth fretting about," the brunette answered with a warm reassuring smile.

"So what are my girls up to?"

The sudden voice caused Rose to jump from the swing and spin around to face her coven leader.

"We were just talking. It seems that your performance in there gave our daughter quite a fright," Esme answered as she stood as well and went over to her husband. Wrapping his arms protectively around his mate, he shot Rosalie a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. I should have had you both go off shopping or to the art gallery. I certainly didn't mean for you to hear that, and beg that you don't mention that fact to Edward. He gets easily embarrassed. I would prefer to avoid making him more uncomfortable than he already is. A little kindness and understand is all I ask."

"I won't say a word," the youth said while fear still shown in her onyx eyes.

"Kitten, what's wrong? And don't tell me that you're fine when I can clearly see that you aren't."

"It wasn't a lie. I am fine," the girl answered a little too quickly as she took a step back. "I just didn't expect... I'm not familiar with your brand of punishment."

"Let's hope you never become familiar with it," the doctor said with a playful grin and a twinkle in his amber eyes.

Esme slapped him in the arm.

"Don't tease her," she scolded when it looked like the young woman was about to bolt. "Don't pay him any mind, Rose. He didn't mean anything by that."

"I'm sure there will never be a need for my hand to become acquainted with your backside, princess," Carlisle said in a tender tone.

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not, Rosalie. I have a sense for these things, but I'll tell you what. If it ever looks like you might be headed in that direction, I'll be sure to let you know in plenty enough time so you can adjust your behavior to avoid a tanning. How's that sound?"

"Ominous."

Carlisle smirked and shook his head.

"You worry too much," he told her before putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

 _I don't think I've worried nearly enough,_ The youth thought to herself as the trio headed back towards the house. _What's going to happen if he finds out that this was all a sham? It's a lie. All of it. Edward was innocent. He's in pain now because of me._ A shiver ran through Rose as a spark of guilt ignited in the pit of her stomach. A spark that intensified when the soft muttering of Esme comforting her son reached the blond's ears. Wrapping her pillow around her head, Rosalie groaned. She needed to find a way to make this up to Edward, but what in the world could she do and how in the earth was she going to survive being a part of this family?


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all."

Edward grumbled under his breath as his "sister" searched for new ways to make herself useful.

"You know, Rose, there is one thing."

The blond brightened as she she turned her attention fully upon her mind reading brother.

"Just name it, Edward."

"Get the hell out of my room and leave me alone."

It had been nearly two weeks since the vase incident and the boy had grown tired of her constantly assistance. At first it had been entertaining. So much so that he had let her believe that he was still in agony several days after his meeting with Carlisle. It seemed appropriate to have her waiting on him hand and foot after he sacrificed of his hide to save hers, so why not make the most out of it? Edward enjoyed being the focus of hero worship and there was a deep sense of satisfaction in having his own servant, but that feeling faded fairly quickly. Now he just wanted life to go back to normal. He wanted his peace and quiet again.

"You don't mean that," she said as she set about gathering his laundry.

"Oh for God's sake, would you put my drawers down? I can wash them myself."

"But I don't mind."

"Well I do mind."

He snatched his clothes from the bewildered woman and dropped them back into a pile on the floor.

"Rosalie, I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."

"I just want to repay your kindness, Edward."

"You have," he replied as he held his hands up to ward her off. "We're square. Okay? You don't owe me anything else. Now please just let me have my life and privacy back. The last thing I want is to have someone shadowing my every move. It's kind of creepy. Try bothering someone else for a change. Let them absolve you or something. Jeeze."

* * *

Carlisle looked up from his paperwork as the faintest of knocks sounded on the door frame to his study. Much to his bewilderment, there stood a fidgeting Rosalie eyeing him anxiously .

"Hello, kitten," he called with a smile. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"You said if I needed to talk," she replied while demurely lowing her gaze.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come in."

Carlisle extracted himself from his chair and met her halfway as he directed her towards the settee on the far side of the room.

"If you're too busy, I can come back later."

"I'm never too busy. The bills aren't going anywhere. They'll wait. You are far more important. Besides, I appreciate the reprieve," he said as he sat and patted the adjacent cushion invitingly.

Rose took a seat little distance from him where she continued to fidget nervously. Her posture was stiff and her eyes were trained on the carpet. As she worried her thumbnail, she reminded Carlisle of a little girl recently caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It was obvious that something was terribly wrong with his newest child, but what?

"Kitten?"

The beauty looked up with wide dark eyes glistening with barely withheld tears. The startling shift in her normally self-assured demeanor ignited a protectiveness in the patriarch.

"Is it Edward? Has he done something to upset ..."

She immediately cut him off with a dismissive sound and shake of her head.

"No. Edward has been very kind. Too kind really."

"I hardly think that's possible."

Quickly looking away, she nodded before hugging herself in an obvious attempt at self-comfort.

"It's true. I've acted terribly towards him. He's such a good person, while I'm an absolute monster."

"Rose, you shouldn't say such things. Whatever it is, I'm sure you're being too hard on yourself," he softly chided while tenderly brushing his thumb along her cheek.

"No, I'm not. You have to believe me. It's all true. He placed himself at risk for me. Poor Edward was a victim. I can't repay him for his heroics, and now he won't even let me try."

Carlisle watched, startled, as a single crystalline tear trickle down her cheek. Intense emotion darkened her eyes even further before Rose bowed her head in shame.

The doctor felt his heart break for the distressed girl. Over the last several weeks she had made it clear that his touch was not appreciated, shrinking away from any contact with him, but he couldn't stop himself. Scooting over, he cautiously wrapped his arms around her, giving a quiet sigh of relief when she not only returned his hug, but melted into his supportive embrace.

Burying her face against his broad chest, she cried softly as he muttered words of comfort while trying to keep his own anxiety in check. What could have happened within his tiny family to have such a dramatic effect on Rose? He tried to imagine the cause of her breakdown, but for the life of him he couldn't come up with a single idea. If Edward wasn't the cause of her upset, then what? Certainly not Esme, and he couldn't think of anything he had done. Perhaps it was someone outside of their home.

A sudden spark of anger flared within him causing Carlisle to have to swallow a growl before it could sound and distress his daughter further. Mentally the doctor swore to himself that he would find the culprit responsible for hurting his treasured girl. When he did they would regret the day they were born.

"I'm sorry," the young woman whimpered against his neck while thick, sticky tears continued to soak through his shirt.

"There's no reason for apologies."

"There is."

"No, baby. Tears are healing. Never apologize for them."

Rose sniffled and shook her head again.

"That's not it."

"What then?"

"You're going to hate me," she whined.

"Oh, kitten. I never could."

"Yes, you can and will. I've been horrible. I won't be surprised if you throw me out on the street. You have every right not to want me darkening your door ever again."

"Enough of that," he gently scolded. "You're a beautiful young woman with an even lovelier soul. I know you've been through hell..."

With a sudden movement she pulled away from him and violently shook her head.

"I let Edward take the blame for something I did. He was ... You... did that to him because I didn't have the courage to tell you the truth," she admitted in a sure tone before the tears broke free again to cascaded down her face, stealing her voice in the process.

"Rosalie," the doctor called. "I'm sorry, honey, but I'm not following you."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I'm trying, but I'm scared. I was too scared then to say anything, and now... " She looked up at Carlisle with shimmering pleading eyes. "I know I deserve it, but please don't rip out my tongue."

The doctor jerked up straight in his seat as an expression of utter shock stole across his handsome face.

"What? Baby, wherever did you get an idea like that?"

"I been lying, and that's how liars are punished," she answered in a small strained voice.

"Not in this house. No, sweetheart. Dismemberment is not and never will be an acceptable form of discipline. I don't know who..."

"But Edward said..." Stopping short, she covered her mouth with her hand and lowered her eyes. She shouldn't have said that. Hadn't she caused Edward enough trouble for one lifetime? Closing her eyes, Rose desperately willed herself to disappear.

"I should have known," Carlisle muttered with a quiet sighed. "When I'm done with that boy..."

Rosalie's head snapped up, fear in her features.

"Oh no. Please. I didn't mean to say anything. None of this is his fault. It's not."

"It most certainly is," the patriarch gently assured her. "Now everything is beginning to fall into place. I should have seen it sooner. You've been acting nervous around me ever since the afternoon of Edward's correction. I can't believe I didn't realized what was going on. Now it's all so obvious. That boy put some false ideas in your head to scare you. Well he definitely won't be making that mistake again."

"Carlisle, please."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, come here," he called in a tone just loud enough to carry across the house to the sensitive ears of his eldest.

Several seconds later Edward appeared in the doorway. The sight of Rosalie sitting with Carlisle sent a knowing shiver racing along his spine. A quick scan of their thoughts verified his assumption.

 _Damn it, Rosalie. Why couldn't you have kept your trap shut?_

"I can explain," he said while thrusting his hand deep in his pockets to still them.

"I certainly hope so," the doctor stated as he tilted his head and raised an inquiring brow.

"I was..." A variety of excuses and tales spun through the boy's mind as he grasped for anything that might get him out of this mess. With a sinking feeling he dismissed the fanciful tales and thin excuses. He was doomed and he knew it. _SHIT!_ His shoulders sank as he mumbled, "I was being an ass."

Carlisle's expression remained neutral watching as his son grow increasingly uncomfortable while seconds ticked away before silently asking, " _Why, Edward? What possessed you to say something like that?"_

"No idea."

 _"That's not an acceptable response."_

"I just did, Carlisle. Haven't you ever done anything just because you could?"

"No, Edward. I haven't. And if I ever was to do so, it wouldn't be something cruel."

"I wasn't trying to be cruel."

 _"Look at her."_

The bronze-haired boy bowed his head.

 _"I_ _said LOOK AT HER!"_ Carlisle silently demanded while his eyes flashed dangerously.

Shocked by the raised voice still ringing in his head, Edward glanced over at the pitiful looking woman. He didn't need to read her thoughts to tell she was miserable. It was written all over her face and in her body language. A pang of regret shot through him. He didn't particularly like her, but he didn't really want to see her like this either.

 _"Are you proud of your accomplishment, son? Did you get the results you were hoping for?"_

He cringed at the coldness of the mental reprimand before slowly shaking his head.

"Look, Rosalie. I'm sorry I made you believe that Carlisle would hurt you. He wouldn't. _Though he may kill me._ I was angry and looking for someone to take it out on. You were conveniently in the crossfire. I should have never said the things that I did to you. It was really stupid and childish of me."

"You had a right to be angry, Edward," Rose said in a near whisper. "You were innocent, but took the blame for me anyway. It's me who is sorry for causing your suffering."

The mind reader rolled his eyes.

"It was my shitty attitude that caused me to suffer, not some stupid broken vase."

 _"Language, Edward."  
_

"But I was the catalyst. If I hadn't broken the vase, or at least owned up to it, you wouldn't have been blamed and none of this would have happened. You were whipped because of something I did. It's all my fault."

Edward averted his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh before looking back at the closest thing he had to a sister. He frowned quite suddenly. Where had that thought come from? But the longer he gazed at her, the more truth he found in the word. She was his little sister. The realization brought on a feeling of protectiveness that hadn't been there before. As annoying as she was, and she most certainly was annoying as hell, Rose was still a part of his family now. As her older brother, he had a responsibility towards her which didn't include needless torture.

 _Damn_ _it._

"I wasn't whipped, and even if I was, it wouldn't have been your fault," he softly said while crossing the room to crouch down in front of her. "Yeah, I was mad, but that isn't a good excuse for the way I acted. I've been around Carlisle longer than you. I know how to really make him mad, and I was pushing it. That was all me. You can't blame yourself for me acting like a jackass and reaping the benefit. It wasn't your fault. It never was."

"If I hadn't broken the vase," she tried again, but was quickly cut off.

"If you had admitted to breaking the damn vase, I wouldn't have been blamed. That's true. But I dug my own grave. You just handed me the shovel. I lost my temper. If I had tried talking to Carlisle instead of fighting with him, he would have eventually believed me. He's never been unfair. Even when logic dictates that I'm the only possible suspect, if I say I didn't do it, he has always accepted my innocence."

Edward took a breath and met his creator's compassionate gaze.

"I owe you an apology; a real one. My behavior..."

Carlisle raised a hand and Edward immediately quieted.

"Water under the bridge, son. You've already been forgiven."

The youth nodded, grateful for his father's understanding, and began to relax.

"But," the elder continued, drawing a muted groan from the boy. "You're not off the hook for the state you put Rose in. That's inexcusable."

"I know it is," Edward agreed as he hung his head.

"Carlisle, you can't punish him anymore. Can't you see that he's learned his lesson? Please, let this go," Rosalie pleaded, bringing a slight sad smile to the doctor's face.

"Sweetheart, that isn't for you to decide."

"But I started this entire mess. It's not Edward who should be in trouble. I'm to blame."

"And we'll continue our discussion in a few minutes. Meanwhile," Carlisle said as he slipped his wallet from his pocket and withdrew a few bills. Handing the money to his son, he instructed, "You will escort Esme to the store and help her with the shopping. I know she has a few household items on her list that need purchasing, but you're going to add on a little extra. You, young man, are to purchase a cake of soap of your choosing."

Edward's eyes widened.

"I don't really thing that's necessary."

"I think it is."

"Seriously?"

"I'm very serious, Edward. Unless you feel that sterner measures are required?"

The boy moaned, but refrained from further complaint as he lowered his head in acceptance of his leaders orders.

"You can expect a little discussion on decorum later this evening. Bear in mind that not only did you lie to Rosalie and frighten her, but you also lied to me when you accepted blame that wasn't yours," Carlisle informed his wayward boy.

"You're not going to whip him again, are you?" Rose fearfully chimed in.

"That's entirely up to Edward," the doctor answered while silently adding, _But I hope it doesn't come to that,_ for his son's benefit.

"Don't worry about me, Rose. I've already told you, I can handle Carlisle. Appreciate the concern, but I'll be alright. You just worry about yourself and know that if you ever really need me, I'll have your back."

In an unprecedented move, the boy gracefully rose then leaned over and kissed Rosalie's cheek before whispering in her ear, "Be brave, sis, and trust that you're always safe."

 _"Thank you, Edward."_

The youth nodded in recognition of his father's comment then quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You shouldn't punish him," Rose said breaking the momentary silence that had settled over them.

"I shouldn't? And why is that?"

"Because he's already been punished. Your point has been made."

Carlisle offered a half smile then reached out and gently caress her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"So much like Esme," he muttered with an inward sigh. "This is going to be incredibly difficult."

"I'm not trying to be difficult."

"I know that, kitten." _I was wrong in thinking that girls were easier. Maybe I would have been better off stopping with just Edward. "_ Sweetheart, why didn't you come to me as soon as this happened?"

"I was scared."

"Why? Have I done something that makes you fear me?"

"No," she answered after a moment's contemplation. " But I didn't want to disappoint you, and I knew Esme treasured that vase. I was only dusting. I was trying to be useful and do something to repay the kindness she's shown me, but instead..."

Rose swallowed hard as she turned away from the man's searching gaze.

"I wanted to admit to it. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find the words."

"The only words you needed were the truth."

"I know, but..."

"No, Rose. There are no buts in this. I need you to be honest with us. There's nothing we can't fix as long as we know what's going on. Edward was wrong for having lied and frightened you, but you were wrong for having kept this accident to yourself. If you had been honest from the start, he wouldn't have had that sort of power over you. The truth would have saved everyone a great deal of distress, don't you think?"

Huge onyx eyes stared back at him reflecting fear, but Rose stilled the slight shaking of her hands and raised her head higher before nodding.

"Then I guess I'm going to be..."

In an instant her rising courage fled and she found that she couldn't get the word out.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Carlisle quietly asked. "For your dishonesty?"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was all an accident that turned into a misunderstanding."

"Which could have been easily cleared up by the truth."

Rose shook her head.

"But I tried."

"Try harder next time, kitten," he implored.

The doctor studied the terrified woman for a moment. In his opinion, she deserved to be punished, but he wasn't sure that it was needed. He has a feeling that she wouldn't be repeating this type of behavior any time soon. Certainly, it would be easier on him to let her off with a warning. That worked well enough for minor transgression, and there was nothing to make him believe that wouldn't work here.

Still.

"Rose, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't deserve to be punished for withholding the truth, I'm prepared to let you walk out of here. We'll never mention any of this ever again. It will be as if it never occurred. But..." He wagged a raised finger in her direction to secure her attention. "You need to think about the repercussions of this lie of omission. Consider how it has affected your family. Make sure that you are comfortable enough to reconcile your feelings and move on. I know you feel guilty. You need to be able to let that go. We all forgive you. Can't you forgive yourself?"

Carlisle saw Rose shiver and knew he had hit a nerve.

She went still and silent for many long minutes as she weighed his words and thought about her near future. He was offering her a get out of jail free card, but was that what she really wanted? She knew what she didn't want. She didn't want to find herself punished like Edward had been. Rose couldn't imagine how awful that must be. Her brother had been in so much pain afterwards, and he hadn't even done anything to deserve that sort of treatment.

But she had.

"Edward," she finally remarked in a whisper as she gazed down at her intertwined fingers.

"What about Edward?"

"If I was to walk away unscathed, that doesn't seem fair to him."

"You don't owe Edward anything. You never have."

"But I do, Carlisle," the young woman replied as she looked over at him. "I know you say that he wasn't ... It wasn't because of the vase, but it was. If I hadn't broken the vase..." She took a breath and held it for several seconds before slowly exhaling. "If I had admitted to breaking it as soon as it happened, you wouldn't have blamed him and he wouldn't have lashed out at you. He may have been wrong to act the way he did, but there's no reason to believe that he would have acted like that if I hadn't hidden the truth. It's really is all my doing. It was me who caused his pain."

"Does that mean you've come to a decision?"

Rosalie closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked after several moments of reflection.

"Enough to act as a deterrent," Carlisle answered as honestly as he could.

"What if I can't take it?"

"Kitten, look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open to lock onto compassionate amber eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he quietly inquired.

"I don't know. I think so, but..."

Carlisle's heart constricted painfully, but he did his best not to allow the hurt to show in his face.

"Then this could be a chance for me to earn your trust. Since the punishment is to correct a lie, it wouldn't do for me to lie to you and say that I'm not going to hurt you. Chastisement, in any form, hurts. Its goal is to inspire you to change your behavior. Sometimes that takes some strong encouragement that's not very pleasant.

I know that you've already made a choice, but you're teetering because you're frightened. There's no reason for your fear. If I was going to truly hurt you, I would have already done so."

Her eyes widened as she slightly withdrew from him.

"Don't, honey," Carlisle called as he placed a hand on her knee, feeling her shudder under his touch. "Please, don't be afraid. I love you. While you may not understand this yet, you're my daughter. I would lay my life down protecting you. Think about it for just a moment. It would be senseless for me to try to keep you from harm while simultaneously looking to do harm to you."

"You said that you will hurt me."

"Mildly. And only to discourage you from doing things that stand to harm you far worse," he agreed with a nod. "All of our actions, all of our decisions, come with consequences. That's all this is. It's the consequence for making a poor decision. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Rose swallowed hard as she found logic in his statement. Tucking her chin against her chest, she closed her eyes her steadied her breathing.

"How does this work?" she asked in a whisper so soft that Carlisle almost missed it.

"I'll ask you to lay down over my lap, and once you're reasonably comfortable we'll begin. I'll only be using my hand this time. You'll also be allowed to retain your pants, but I'll warn you now. Should you repeat your offense and I have to correct you again, there's a high probability that your backside will be bared for that. I suggest you keep that in mind."

She nodded in understanding, then opened her eyes and met his steady gaze.

"I think I'm ready. I know that I earned some form of punishment, and if this is what you think it should be..."

Tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision.

"You don't have to say anymore. I know it's scary, sweetheart, but you're going to be okay. I promise." With that, Carlisle sat back and gave his thigh a pat. "Come here, kitten. We've put this off long enough. Let's end your misery."

Rosalie scooted closer to him then allowed herself to be guided over his lap. She was surprised with how gentle he was given the circumstance as he maneuvered her into an almost comfortable position with the sofa supporting her.

"Alright, Rosalie, I'd like you to tell me how you've wound up in this spot," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly to relax her and familiarize her with his touch.

"I got Edward into trouble."

"No, baby. I understand that's where your guilt is stemming from, but you didn't get Edward into trouble. I need you to tell me what _you_ did wrong."

"I had an accident and broke Esme's vase."

"Yes, you did, but that isn't why you're being punished, is it?"

"I guess not."

Carlisle let go of a held breath. He knew she was stalling. At any other time he wouldn't tolerate that behavior, but he promised himself that he would give her the extra patience she needed. However, that didn't mean he couldn't let her know that she was pushing the limit.

"Rosalie Lillian, I dislike repeating myself," he reprimanded. "I'm only going to ask this once again, and I suggest you give me the correct answer. Now, young lady, why is your fanny about to come under fire?"

His voice was soft, but there are a sharpness to his tone that caused her to stiffen as she immediately answered, "I lied."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I hid the truth and let Edward take the blame for me. I shouldn't have done that. I should have gone to Esme and told her what happened, but I didn't. I should have spoken up when you first blamed Edward, but I didn't. I didn't want to be in trouble, so I thought I could keep it all to myself, but I can't. It hurts too much. Now I'm in worse trouble than I would have been had I only told the truth at the beginning. I'm sorry, Carlisle. It won't happen again."

"Good girl," he quietly praised. "Accidents happen all the time. They're easily forgiven, but what you call hiding the truth, is a lie of omission, and lying will never be tolerated. We must to be able to trust one another. Lying puts a serious strain on that trust. I want to believe anything you tell me, Rose, but the only way I can do that is if you're honest with me."

"You didn't believe Edward. Don't you trust him?"

"I do, and I found it increasingly frustrating when he kept proclaiming his innocence. He is normally very truthful, so I couldn't figure out what had gotten into him. Of course, he did end up lying, didn't he?"

"To protect me," she sighed as a tear dropped onto the cushion and quickly disappeared.

Carlisle mentally groaned. It was painfully obvious that the guilt was crushing her. While he needed her to understand the reason for the punishment she was about to receive, he knew she was accepting it for the wrong reason. She was clinging to the idea that she needed to be punished to make up for wronging Edward, and that just wasn't the case. Still, she required a firm hand to help release her from the grip of that guilt before it caused irreparable harm to her spirit. This was no longer just a learning opportunity. This was the good doctor doing what he did best; healing.

With a heavy sigh, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Kitten, are you ready?"

"No," she replied as she shook her head before burying her face in the cushion.

"No one ever is," he said with a slight smile as his hand came to rest on her bottom. "Alright, Rose. Let's see if we can repair some of the damage and start rebuilding that trust in each other."

She nodded only to give a startled yelp as his hand was whisked away and brought back down with a sharp smack to her right cheek. Biting her lip, she tried to silence her cries as he slowly and methodically began to pepper her behind. It wasn't as horrible as she imagined, but the mild stinging strokes gradually began to overlap, painting her entire back end with fire.

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she fought back the tears as she reminder herself about how much she deserved this and more. She had allowed Edward to sacrifice himself because she had been to much of a coward to do what she knew was right. He had been in this same position, but unlike her he had been innocent of the crime he was accused of. If she could turn back time and take his place she would, but that was impossible. Since there was no fix for what she had done, the best she could offer was to finally suffer what he had suffered. And she would do that in silence.

Carlisle felt the young woman's entire body stiffen. She was fighting the pain. She was fighting him for control instead of letting him lead her where she needed to go. Luckily, he had experience with this phenomenon. He knew the easiest way to regain his control over his miscreants.

Raising his right knee slightly, he shifted her position to give him better access to the tender under-curve and tops of her thighs. While the first stroke to the ultra sensitive area wasn't overly hard, it cracked her resistance with ease.

Rose cried out and struggled to twist away, but a firm hand in the well of her back kept her pinned in place.

"Let me go, Carlisle. Please. Enough."

"You have to be the first to let go, Rosalie," he calmly replied as he kept up a steady easy cadence.

"I don't know what you're..." she began before tears claimed her voice.

"Stop fighting me. Stop being brave when there's no need. Rose, you have to trust me. You have to let go of the emotions that are poisoning you."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," he said as he tipped her a fraction further forward and really set her rump ablaze with minimum effort. "I don't blame you for being scared, honey. Edward doesn't blame you. Esme certainly doesn't blame you. The only person blaming you is you. It's over. Now, let it go."

Tears leaked out from beneath her closed lids and trickled over her cheeks, breaking her will and freeing their counterparts in a flood of crystal venom droplets.

Rose automatically gasped for unneeded air as her sore tight muscles began to relax.

Carlisle's blows, which hadn't been particularly hard, lightened a little more as he felt his daughter accept the pain that set her guilt free. Her body stilled and soften as she sobbed across his lap. With a few harder smacks to further encourage the cleansing tears, the spanking stopped and Carlisle's hard hand immediately returned to gently rubbed her back and shoulders.

"You've done really well, kitten. I'm so proud of you. You're very brave."

"I...I don't...feel brave," she whimpered into the couch.

"Then that's just something else you're going to have to trust as well, because you are."

"It hurts."

"I know, sweetie, but it doesn't last."

"Edward was hurting for days," she shared as her tears continued to flow.

"No he wasn't," Carlisle said with an answering smirk. "Within a few hours the worst of this will have faded into a memory."

"But..."

"Rose, who do you trust more, me or Edward?"

Sniffling, she tried to ignore the pain in her blazing backside enough to think.

"You," she finally answered and realized that was the truth.

"Good, because I will never lie to you. Edward, on the other hand, seems to need a refresher course on how to behave like an honorable gentleman."

With her tears slowing, Rose began to push herself up off Carlisle's lap. Seeing her intention, the doctor gently assisted her to rise then stood her between his knees until he was sure that she was steady her on her feet.

"Are you going to beat him with that bar of soap?" she asked as she swiped the back of her hand across her eyes to dry her remaining tears.

The doctor's brow creased in confusion. Taking he her hand, he pulled her down and carefully sat her on his lap.

"Why in the world would you think something like that?" he inquired as he enveloped her in his arms.

Resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed.

"I heard that men will sometimes do that. They put soap in a sock and beat people."

Carlisle chuckled softly and chucked her beneath her chin before shaking his head.

"No, baby. I will not be beating Edward with a bar of soap. For one thing, he wouldn't feel it. For another, the soap would most likely explode on impact making a mess no one would want to have to clean up."

"Then why did you send him for soap?"

"To wash his mouth out for his lies."

Rose's still damp eyes widened as she sat up to look at him directly.

"Are you going to wash mine, too?"

"No, sweetheart. Your punishment is over and all is forgiven. Your slate is clean," Carlisle said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think Edward will forgive me? Maybe if you changed your mind about that soap thing, he could."

"You're determined to defend Edward even after all that he put you though?"

"He helped me when I needed it the most. I know we're not friends, but I don't want to see him suffer any more. Don't you think he's learned his lesson? I think he has."

"You are more than friends. You two are siblings, and that's exactly how you act. I don't know how I'm ever going to keep Edward under control if I'm going to have you and Esme arguing his case for him from now on."

"Not forever. Just for now. Will you at least think about it?"

Carlisle tucked a stand of hair behind her ear with a sigh.

"I'll think about it. No promises, Rose, but I will consider your argument, and that's going to have to be good enough."

After a moments consideration, she nodded.

"I can live with that."

"That's so good to hear, kitten," he said with a smile. "I would hate to have you languishing until I come to a decision."

Exhaling, she once again laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Am I really forgiven?"

"I promised you that I would never lie to you, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Then yes, baby. You are completely forgiven. I don't want you to fret about this incident any longer. You made a mistake in judgment. Nothing more. And I trust you'll be a bit wiser the next time something like this comes up."

"Oh, I will. I never want to be spanked again."

"Good, because I would be thrilled to never have to put you over my knee again. It's no fun for me, at all."

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she relaxed in the warm comfort of his embrace, allowing it to calm and reassure he of his continuing affection.

* * *

 **AN:** There you go, guys. Hit a few road bumps along the way that slowed it down, but we got there eventually. Thought about give Rose that pass, but she wouldn't let me. Carlisle was all for it, but that stubborn woman was determine to have her way. *shrugs* Might add another chapter to wrap this one up. Maybe a little brother/sister bonding. We'll see. What do y'all, think? And hey, do you think Carlisle should give Eddie a reprieve and skip the soap? Let me know.

Thanks for reading. Love you all. *hugs*

Now off to track down Jane and Alec.


End file.
